Sieger
by yoho
Summary: Hermines Zauberstab wies jetzt direkt auf Harrys Bauch.  „Bitte geh!“, sagte sie. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und diesem Schwein da. Geh!“  Harry beobachtete nicht Hermines Zauberstab, sondern ihre Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.


Title: Sieger

Author: Yoho

Rating: M

Spoilers: Die Geschichte spielt irgendwann nach dem fünften Band. Die Ereignisse in Band sechs (und sieben) werden nicht berücksichtigt.

Summary: Hermines Zauberstab wies jetzt direkt auf Harrys Bauch. - „Bitte geh!", sagte sie. „Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und diesem Schwein da. Das geht dich nichts an. Geh!" - Harry beobachtete nicht Hermines Zauberstab, sondern ihre Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Authors Note: Aus irgendeinem Grund fehlte diese Geschichte in diesem Archiv. Entweder habe ich vergessen sie zu posten (Entschuldigung!), oder jemand hat sie gelöscht, ohne mir Bescheid zu geben.

Vielen Dank an miffi fürs Korrigieren und für die Ermutigung, ‚Sieger' doch zu veröffentlichen.

Disclaimer: Der Plot ist meiner. Harry, Hermine, Malfoy, Tonks und Moody lasse ich Frau Rowling.

**Sieger**

(Diese Geschichte hat eine Fortsetzung. Wer also wissen will, wie es weiter geht, sollte meine Fanfiction ‚Nachhall' lesen)

Harry lehnte sich weit aus dem Dachfenster und sah die steinerne Fassade hinunter. Aus einigen Fensteröffnungen quoll noch Rauch. Eine Balkontür lag zertrümmert unten auf der Terrasse. Im Gartenteich davor schwamm die Leiche eines Todessers zwischen den weiß-rosa Blüten der Seerosen.

"Ja!!" Harry freute sich. Sie hatten Malfoys Landhaus genau im richtigen Moment angegriffen. Die schwarzen Gestalten, die dort auf dem mustergültig gepflegten Rasen saßen, waren die Elite der Todesser. Das heißt, blutig, mit zerfetzter Kleidung, in Fesseln und unter Alastor Moodys düsterem Blick sahen sie nicht mehr ganz so elitär aus.

Harry wandte sich ab und verließ den Raum, der vor seiner Zerstörung mal eines der Gästeschlafzimmer gewesen war. Er ging gemessenen Schrittes den Korridor entlang, als er aus einer der Türen zur Linken einen Schrei hörte. Harry zuckte zusammen und presste sich mit dem Rücken an die Wand.

Das war ein Mann, der da schrie und schrie und schrie. Harry rutschte mit dem Rücken an der Wand bis zu der Tür, hinter der sich der Mann befinden musste. Dann stellte er sich mit dem Gesicht zur Tür und sagte: "Bombarda!" 

Das schwere Eichenholz zersplitterte.

Harry ließ langsam den Zauberstab sinken und starrte ungläubig auf das Bild, das sich ihm bot. Der Raum war eine Art Büro mit dunkel getäfelten Wänden und schwarz gebeiztem Mobiliar. Vor einem schweren Schreibtisch lag ein nackter Mann am Boden und krümmte sich. Vor dem Mann stand Hermine. Ihr Hemd war zerrissen und sie blutete.

Ihr Zauberstab wies ganz ruhig auf den Mann am Boden und sie sagte "Crucio".

Als der Mann schrie, konnte Harry zum ersten Mal sein Gesicht sehen. Es war Lucius Malfoy. 

"Aufhören!", sagte Harry und als Hermine nicht reagierte, packte er sie an den Schultern.

"Hermine, wir haben abgesprochen, dass wir so etwas nicht tun. Heb' den Fluch auf!" 

Hermine schüttelte Harrys Hände ab und zischte: "Lass mich los!"

Sie hob den Cruciatus auf.

"Und, Lucius, wie gefällt dir das? Was soll ich als Nächstes machen? Wo soll ich dir den hier reinstecken?"

Ihre Stimme ließ Harry frösteln. Erst jetzt sah er, dass sie in ihrer linken Hand den Stock hielt, den Lucius immer mit sich herumtrug.

"Hermine, bitte gib mir deinen Zauberstab!" 

Sie reagierte nicht und sah nur unverwandt zu Malfoy hinüber. Der erwiderte ihren Blick.

"Hermine, deinen Zauberstab. Ich will ihn haben. Jetzt!"

Hermine fesselte Malfoy mit einem blitzschnellen Schwenk ihres Stabes. Dann drehte sie sich zu Harry um. Er konnte sehen, dass sie Tränen in den Augen hatte. 

"Harry, bitte geh! Bitte, bitte geh!"

"Nein!" Harry verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust.

"Hau ab!" Hermine brüllte jetzt.

Harry rührte sich nicht. Aber auf Hermines "Expelliarmus" war er nicht gefasst.

Sie steckte seinen Zauberstab in ihre Hosentasche und sagte noch einmal: "Harry, bitte geh!"

Ihr Stab wies jetzt auf Harrys Bauch.

"Bitte geh! Das ist eine Sache zwischen mir und diesem Schwein da. Das geht dich nichts an. Geh!"

Harry beobachtete nicht Hermines Zauberstab, sondern ihre Augen. Dann drehte er sich um und verließ den Raum.

Hinter sich hörte er Lucius Malfoy wieder schreien, während er wie in Trance die Treppen herunter ging. 

Harry trat auf die Terrasse und ging zu der Gruppe gefangener Todesser hinüber. Die Ordensmitglieder, die an dem Angriff beteiligt gewesen waren, beobachteten ihn.

"Wo ist Hermine?" fragte Tonks. "Ist was passiert?"

Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

"Sie kommt gleich", sagte er leise. "Sie muss noch was erledigen."

Hermine kam zehn Minuten später. Sie steckte Harry unauffällig seinen Zauberstab zu.

"Danke!", sagte sie nur und zog ihn dann zur Seite.

"Er hat mich letzten Sommer vergewaltigt. Als du so lange im St. Mungo's warst. Ich hab' es niemandem erzählt. Sie waren zu dritt und ich hab's nur überlebt, weil sie gestört wurden."

Hermine schwieg und sah ihn abwartend an. Die Arme hingen ihr an den Seiten herunter, so als wüsste sie nicht, wohin damit. Ihre Entschlossenheit schien verschwunden.

Harry ging schließlich einen Schritt auf sie zu, nahm sie in die Arme und drückte sie fest an sich.

Als sie sich wieder lösten, hielt Harry sie an der Hand. Er drehte sich zu den anderen um:

"Lucius Malfoy ist im obersten Stockwerk in seinem Arbeitszimmer. Die zweite Tür rechts, wenn ihr die Treppe hochkommt."

Als Tonks sich zusammen mit drei anderen Auroren auf den Weg machte, ergänzte Hermine noch:

"Ihr braucht euch nicht zu beeilen. Er läuft nicht weg."


End file.
